JE T'AI DANS LA PEAU
by Lapigaufre
Summary: "Se faire tatouer la peau est, de nos jours, devenu quelque chose de relativement banal et courant. Mais s'encrer dans la peau une personne qui vous retourne le corps et l'esprit, ça c'est quelque chose à laquelle on pense moins. Surtout lorsque cela arrive alors qu'on voulait seulement accompagner son meilleur ami pour son premier tatouage." [STEREK, UA, OS, COVER BY SPIDER999NOW]


_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :0_

_Dites, je voulais déjà commencer par m'excuser pour ne pas avoir continué la fanfiction Sterek « J'ai peur, peur de te perdre ». J'ai toujours eu du mal à écrire des fanfictions à plusieurs chapitres. Je pensais que cette fois-ci, j'y arriverai, que j'arriverai à tenir le rythme et à poster des chapitres réguliers, mais... j'ai fail. Totalement x) _

_Je ne pense malheureusement pas que je reprendrai l'écriture de cette fanfic'. Mais par contre, j'ai plein d'idées pour pas mal de one-shot (Sterek toujours, of course) ! Je vais donc les écrire au fur et à mesure, un par un, et les publier les uns après les autres ! ^^ Certains seront des UA (univers alternatifs), d'autres auront des liens directs avec la série etc... Ça dépendra de mon inspiration et de mes idées ! :D _

_Doooonc me voilà avec un petit (grand) OS ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ _

_Etant donné que je suis dans un "mood" très tatouages en ce moment (je prépare actuellement mon second tatouage), j'ai eu envie d'écrire un OS à ce sujet mdr_

_Donc voilà ! ;w;_

_Pairing : Sterek _

_TV show : Teen Wolf_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Derek et Stiles ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis_

_Autres informations : c'est UA (univers alternatif), donc pas de loups-garous, surnaturel etc._

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

**JE T'AI DANS LA PEAU**

« Allez, relax ! Ça va bien se passer ! »

Stiles était assis sur le rebord de son lit, les mains sur ses genoux, et regardait désespérément Scott qui tournait en rond dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, comme un lion en cage que l'on venait de priver de toute liberté. Scott était littéralement en train de céder à la panique, et son visage était crispé par l'angoisse et le stress.

Stiles était surpris de voir le brun dans un tel état habituellement si sûr de lui et si confiant, Scott montrait aujourd'hui un nouveau visage : le visage d'un enfant terrifié par quelque chose de nouveau s'offrant à lui.

La situation aurait pu être risible si Scott n'était pas autant paniqué. Mais autant vous dire que devant l'excès de terreur du brun, Stiles n'avait strictement aucune envie de rigoler. Parce qu'il savait que s'il laissait échapper ne serait-ce qu'un gloussement, il se prendrait très certainement un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Scott n'était pas violent en soi, mais parfois impulsif, et sous le coup de l'émotion, le jeune homme pouvait très bien s'emporter. Stiles se souvenait encore de la fois où il lui avait luxé l'épaule après avoir embouti son scooter avec sa Jeep. Par mégarde, évidemment.

Stiles soupira, se passa une main sur son visage fatigué, avant de se relever et d'attraper Scott par les épaules, pour le secouer et le faire se maintenir en place.

« Bon, écoute mec. Si tu commences à stresser JUSTE pour aller prendre rendez-vous, on est clairement mal barré. Tu vas pas le faire aujourd'hui, ton tatouage ! On va simplement aller dans ce super salon dans lequel je suis allé plein de fois, et prendre rendez-vous ! Fixer une date ! Alors no stress ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout pour Scott. En réalité, le brun avait toujours plus ou moins rêvé de se faire tatouer, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé franchir le pas. De son côté, Stiles, lui, était tatoué sur les deux bras, les deux jambes, les côtes et le dos. Dès qu'il avait soufflé ses 18 bougies, il s'était rué dans un salon de tatouages pour se faire encrer la peau pour la première fois de sa vie.

Stiles était quelqu'un que l'art du tatouage avait toujours passionné et s'il n'avait pas été un piètre dessinateur, peut-être même en aurait-il fait son métier au lieu de ses études de police. Mais au vu de son talent... catastrophique pour le dessin, il avait préféré laisser ce travail aux artistes professionnels.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Le jeune homme renifla et releva alors une de ses manches, laissant apercevoir un serpent en noir et blanc, démarrant du haut de l'intérieur du poignet, pour continuer sa course jusqu'au coude, et ensuite repasser sur le haut du bras et finir sa route sur son épaule. Le tatouage était gigantesque, mais tout autant magnifique.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction à chaque fois qu'il regardait une des œuvres d'art qui lui avaient été gravées sur sa peau pour toujours et à jamais. Il se surprit alors à sourire, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits pour ensuite agiter son bras sous le nez de son meilleur ami.

« Tu flippes, mais regarde ! Le résultat final en vaut la peine ! Alors tu vas bouger tes fesses, prendre ton courage à deux mains, et venir avec moi au Wild Ink ! »

Le Wild Ink (littéralement « encre sauvage ») était un des salons les plus réputés de Beacon Hills, et c'était également le seul et unique salon dans lequel avait été Stiles. Il avait à chaque fois été reçu par le gérant du salon : Boyd. Boyd était un tatoueur expérimenté au talent à couper le souffle. Chacune de ses œuvres étaient uniques, et la beauté de son coup de crayon laissait tout le monde incrédule et sans mot. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait fait tous, absolument tous, les tatouages de Stiles.

Il y avait bien un autre tatoueur qui travaillait au Wild Ink, mais celui-ci avait un style que Stiles appréciait moins. Par là, il voulait dire que le style de dessin n'était pas celui qu'il recherchait, mais il allait sans dire que le travail de cet autre tatoueur était tout aussi impressionnant !

Stiles, ayant une petite idée de ce que Scott désirait pour son premier tatouage, s'attendait à devoir s'entretenir avec Isaac, le second tatoueur du salon. Le style de Boyd était trop... sauvage. Trop dur, trop brute. Scott recherchait quelque chose de fin et épuré, et Stiles savait que le coup de crayon d'Isaac lui correspondrait très certainement.

Le châtain, ayant remarqué que son meilleur ami n'avait rien répondu, mais continuait tout de même de fixer le bras tatoué de Stiles, rabaissa son épaule et retira sa manche sur sa peau. Il cligna des paupières et arqua un sourcil.

« Alors ? »

La voix de Stiles était impatiente, et l'on pouvait très clairement y percevoir une certaine excitation. C'était à se demander qui était le plus content d'aller au Wild Ink.

Scott, quant à lui, reprit ses esprits et soupira. Stiles avait raison : il devait contrôler sa peur. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas trop lui-même pourquoi il angoissait de la sorte pour un tatouage. Il était habituellement si sûr de ce qu'il faisait, si courageux, si hautain. Frémir devant un salon de tatouages, ne lui ressemblait franchement pas.

Et pourtant.

Scott finit par inspirer profondément et son visage s'éclaira d'une lumière nouvelle.

« OK. »

Le jeune homme était décidé : de toute façon, il allait falloir qu'il y passe un jour ou l'autre. S'il voulait absolument se faire tatouer, il allait devoir prendre sur lui, aller dans ce salon, et prendre rendez-vous. Mais il y avait tellement de choses que Scott craignait ! Il avait peur de ne pas s'entendre avec le tatoueur, ou encore de ne pas aimer le rendu final, ou encore de ne pas supporter le tatouage et de choper une infection, ou encore... Bref, la liste était bien trop longue. C'en était désespérant.

Stiles, de son côté, avait déjà commencé à récupérer ses affaires, et balança le manteau de Scott dans les bras de ce dernier. Le jeune homme châtain attrapa les clefs de sa Jeep qui étaient posées sur son bureau, les fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, et lança un sourire carnassier à Scott.

« C'est parti alors.

\- Quoi, maintenant ?! Attend, attend, j'ai pas dit que—

\- Ecoute Scotty, j'te connais. Si je te pousse pas, dans 3 ans on y est encore. Alors bouge-toi et viens avec moi. Le salon est encore ouvert, il n'est que 16h30. »

Une lueur d'angoisse vint assombrir les prunelles brunes de Scott, mais il se reprit rapidement, contaminé par enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. Il hocha la tête, enfila son manteau, et emboîta le pas à Stiles.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de trajet, Stiles finit par se garer sur le parking d'un luxurieux bâtiment qui donnait clairement envie d'y rentrer. Le jeune homme fit crisser ses pneus et arrêta finalement le moteur avant de sauter hors de la voiture, excité comme une puce. Rien que le fait de se trouver devant ce salon, SON salon en quelque sorte, le rendait euphorique. Il avait l'impression de revivre ses expériences passées, et c'en était jouissif.

De son côté, Scott n'en menait pas large. Il déglutit avec peine, et manqua de s'étaler par terre en descendant de la Jeep de Stiles. Ce dernier soupira et donna une puissante tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Il lui lança un regard pétillant, et commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

Stiles leva les yeux et admira avec satisfaction et émerveillement, la pancarte lumineuse sur laquelle était écrit « Wild Ink » en lettres noires. La sensation de se retrouver à nouveau devant ce salon, était décidément, définitivement, carrément, PARFAITE.

Stiles était sur le point de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais lorsqu'il entendit un bruit ressemblant à un étouffement, il fit volte-face, perplexe. Scott se tenait à environ un mètre de lui, et il regardait Stiles avec angoisse. Ce dernier lâcha un profond soupir, et retourna vers le brun qui était statique.

« Bon, Scott, tu saoules. Avance. »

Et sans lui laisser le choix, Stiles poussa presque trop violemment Scott vers la porte d'entrée du salon, manquant de le faire tomber. Scott poussa un gémissement de douleur, et le fils du shérif s'empressa de s'excuser avant d'intimer à son meilleur ami de baisser la poignée.

Lorsque Scott finit ENFIN par obtempérer, Stiles se rua presque à l'intérieur du salon, laissant les odeurs familières venir lui chatouiller les narines. Dieu qu'il aimait cet endroit.

La pièce d'accueil du Wild Ink était assez grande, et principalement parsemée de tableaux noirs et blancs. Sur les commodes se trouvaient des aquariums de toute taille, dans lesquels se logeaient des crânes et des ossements parmi les poissons. Sur le comptoir de l'entrée, l'on pouvait trouver tout un manuel de motifs de tatouage, ainsi que des cartes de rendez-vous et une magnifique sculpture de loup. Stiles nota d'ailleurs que cette statue avait sûrement dû être ajoutée récemment, car la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, cette dernière n'était pas là.

Le jeune homme ne manqua pas de constater la beauté de la statue, et eut soudainement envie de la toucher. Rien qu'un effleurement, juste... du bout des doigts.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut sur le point de tendre le bras pour frôler la sculpture, une voix féminine et familière retentit.

« Bienvenue au Wild Ink. Que puis-je faire pour—oh Stiles ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

L'interpellé se tourna vers une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et bouclés, qui portait une fine robe noire au décolleté plongeant, laissant apparaître deux roses rouges sur chacun de ses seins.

La nouvelle venue avait un sourire resplendissant, et ce sourire ne fit que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de Stiles.

« Salut, Lydia. »

La dénommée Lydia s'avança jusqu'à faire la bise à Stiles, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et d'arquer un sourcil.

« Tu n'es tout de même pas revenu pour un tatouage ? Le dernier date d'il y à peine deux mois ! »

Stiles secoua la tête et fit s'avancer Scott, qui, jusque là, était resté totalement silencieux et immobile. Il passa alors un bras autour des épaules du brun, et offrit un sourire en coin à Lydia.

« Nop, c'est pour lui. Il est mon meilleur ami. »

Lydia lança un sourire flamboyant à Scott, avant de lui tendre la main. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant de serrer la main à la jeune blonde.

« Bienvenue, Scott.

\- Merci... ? »

Lydia gloussa et remit alors une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Pardonne-moi si je me trompe, mais tu m'as l'air un peu nerveux, Scott.

\- Nan, tu te trompes pas. C'est un vrai chiot apeuré ! s'empressa de répondre Stiles en ôtant son bras du cou de son meilleur ami. »

Le concerné foudroya Stiles du regard, et décida alors de prendre les devants.

« C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que c'est la première fois que—

\- Que tu te fais tatouer ? finit Lydia en souriant encore davantage.

\- ... ouais. »

Lydia hocha la tête, avant de tourner les talons et d'intimer aux deux garçons de la suivre. Stiles s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, pendant que Scott avança plus timidement. La secrétaire du Wild Ink passa de l'autre côté du comptoir principal, et s'y accouda en lançant un regard interrogateur à Scott.

« As-tu une idée de ce que tu désires ? Tu as apporté un croquis avec toi ? Ou tu souhaites regarder dans un de nos manuels pour voir s'il y a quelque chose qui attire ton regard ? »

Scott lança un regard perdu à son meilleur ami, pendant que ce dernier haussa les épaules. Voyant que Scott ne répondait pas, Stiles se sentit alors obligé de prendre les devants. Une fois de plus.

La situation était grotesque : Stiles, qui était habituellement maladroit autant par les gestes que par les mots, gérait la situation sans la moindre hésitation. Et Scott, qui était généralement confiant et sans crainte, ressemblait à un agneau s'apprêtant à être dévoré par le grand méchant loup.

« En fait, il souhaite quelque chose d'épuré. De fin. Quelque chose qui fasse poétique.

\- Je peux parler pour moi, Stiles ! s'agaça Scott en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Tu plaisantes, mec ? On aurait dit qu'on t'avait coupé la langue !

\- Mais—

\- As-tu une préférence pour le tatoueur ? questionna Lydia, désireuse d'arrêter le début de conflit entre les deux hommes. Souhaites-tu voir Boyd ? Isaac ? Ou bien Derek ? »

Stiles était sur le point de dire que le style d'Isaac correspondrait parfaitement aux attentes de Scott, mais lorsque Lydia acheva sa phrase, il beugua. Derek ? Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom ici. Était-il victime d'un violent trou de mémoire ?

Non. Si un Derek tatouait ici, il s'en souviendrait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu d'autres personnes ici à part Lydia, Boyd et Isaac.

Le châtain arqua un sourcil et fit la grimace.

« Derek ? C'est qui ? »

Lydia eut un temps de réaction, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour que cette dernière forme un « O ».

« Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ? Il y a environ deux semaines, un tatoueur est venu s'installer au salon. C'est Boyd qui l'a engagé. Il fait vraiment un travail formidable, il a déjà de nombreux clients.

\- ... et ce nouveau tatoueur, c'est ce Derek, c'est ça ? »

Stiles fit la moue. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les nouveaux artistes, mais il avait toujours été habitué au Wild Ink avec uniquement Lydia, Boyd et Isaac. L'idée qu'une quatrième personne bosse dans le salon, lui faisait tout drôle.

« Tu n'as pas l'air emballé, lui fit remarquer Scott en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ? Non, non ! C'est juste que... question d'habitude quoi. »

Stiles sembla réfléchir un court instant, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

« Possible de voir son travail ?

\- Le travail de qui ? »

Une voix grave s'éleva dans une pièce voisine. Stiles sursauta lorsqu'il entendit et ressentit l'intensité de la voix, et il déglutit avec difficulté. Elle aurait pu faire frémir n'importe qui. Mais en même temps, cette voix n'était pas désagréable à écouter à vrai dire, cela procurait même une certaine satisfaction.

Lydia, quant à elle, avait fait volte-face en direction de la provenance de la voix du nouveau venu.

« Eh bien, ton travail, Derek. »

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et finalement, un homme d'une assez grande taille et à la musculature imposante, pénétra dans l'accueil du salon. Il portait une chemise noire, et avait ses mains dans ses poches. Une barbe de quelques jours, très bien entretenue, ornait ses joues et son menton. Ses yeux ébènes étaient coiffés à la perfection, et son visage était sculpté à la perfection. Sa mâchoire carrée et sa pomme d'Adam ressortaient étonnamment bien, et il affichait un air sévère.

Lorsque Stiles le vit, il crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ses doigts se mirent à serrer le rebord du comptoir, si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Il se mit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, et fut obligé de se mettre une claque mentale pour ne pas sentir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Ce mec dégageait une aura sombre, ténébreuse, mais également terriblement attirante. Quelque chose d'irrésistible s'échappait de lui. L'on avait envie de l'approcher et le fuir en même temps.

Ses manches relevées laissaient apercevoir de nombreux tatouages sur ses bras. Les tatouages étaient de toutes formes et de toutes styles. Ils se confondaient, se mélangeaient les uns aux autres. Cela aurait pu paraître brouillon, mais non : cela donnait une harmonie presque trop parfaite.

Et Stiles en fut jaloux.

Se rendant finalement compte qu'il reluquait le nouveau venu depuis un peu trop longtemps, il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard du mieux qu'il put.

De son côté, le dénommé Derek s'approcha à pas lents du comptoir, et posa ses bras sur ce dernier lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la bonne hauteur.

Stiles se sentit alors obligé de le confronter, et ses yeux revinrent donc scruter ce visage si mystérieux. Le jeune homme eut alors subitement l'impression de se noyer dans ses yeux verts, et il eut l'impression d'oublier comment respirer. Ce fut comme si une vague d'eau glacée l'avait submergé. Son sang s'était figé dans ses veines, et ses poumons en manque d'oxygène, le brûlaient atrocement.

Stiles avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'osait plus rien faire, même pas cligner des paupières. Il avait peur que, s'il rompait le contact visuel, Derek allait lui sauter à la gorge. Il était un peu comme un prédateur à qui il ne fallait pas tourner le dos.

Le châtain souffla, avant de prendre une grande goulée d'air bruyante. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles et aux yeux de Scott, si bien que celui-ci donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

« Aïe ! s'écria ce dernier, offusqué. »

Scott lui lança alors un regard appuyé, et Stiles s'étrangla avec sa salive. Finalement, il parvint à aligner quelques mots.

« Hm. Salut... t'es nouveau comme tatoueur, donc ?

\- Nouveau dans le salon, oui. Nouveau dans le domaine, non, se contenta de répondre Derek d'une voix neutre. »

Stiles lâcha alors un « okaaaay » hésitant, avant de se tourner vers Scott.

« Tu... tu veux voir son travail avant de te décider ? lui demanda Stiles en balbutiant légèrement. »

Scott, qui ne comprenait plus rien à l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son ami, se contenta d'acquiescer. Derek se redressa et commença à s'éloigner du comptoir pour se diriger dans une pièce avoisinant l'accueil.

« Venez avec moi, lança-t-il sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

\- Euh... moi aussi ? demanda stupidement Stiles, se demandant s'il rêvait ou si tout cela était bien réel. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint cependant. Ce fut le hochement de tête approbateur de Lydia, qui le fit se décider à emboîter le pas à Scott qui suivait déjà Derek.

Tout en marchant aux côtés du brun, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer Derek, qui, même de dos, était incroyablement sexy. Cependant, il ne devait pas être très discret, car Scott lui lança un regard appuyé et haussa les sourcils, avant de se pencher sur le côté pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Stiles, pourquoi tu regardes le tatoueur avec ces yeux de merlan fris ? »

Le fils du shérif piqua un fard, et maugréa dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il chercha à fuir le regard de Scott, pendant que celui-ci semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Au bout de quelques secondes, son visage s'illumina d'une lueur nouvelle, et il offrit un sourire moqueur à Stiles.

« Attend, 'me dis pas que tu as flashé sur lui ? »

Et Stiles piqua un nouveau fard.

« Sssshht ! Et bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Stiles en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour faire taire son camarade. »

Scott se contenta alors de ricaner, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Enfin les rôles s'inversaient : Stiles perdait confiance pendant que Scott en regagnait. Ce qui était bien loin de déplaire au brun.

Finalement, les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans un immense bureau, bureau qui devait sûrement être celui de Derek. Stiles prit un instant pour observer les murs, et fut presque gêné de voir qu'il y avait des portraits de femmes et d'hommes nus accrochés aux murs. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas de la pornographie, au contraire il s'agissait là de nu artistique, mettant en valeur les tatouages des personnes qui avaient été photographiées.

Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues s'empourprer.

Le jeune homme fit tout son possible pour s'arracher à la contemplation de ces tableaux, et se mit ensuite à scruter le reste du bureau du regard. Les murs étaient sombres, contrastant avec le sol blanc comme neige. Il y avait une forte odeur de marqueurs à alcool et d'encre, et des feuilles de croquis étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur un grand bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Le dénommé Derek s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et sortit une immense pochette d'un de ses tiroirs. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à aligner des feuilles devant les deux plus jeunes. Sur ces feuilles étaient représentés des dessins, des croquis, des sketchs, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Certains étaient colorés, d'autres ne l'étaient pas. Certains étaient plus élaborés, plus soignées, pendant que d'autres étaient plus brouillons et plus « sketchy ».

Et pourtant, même les plus « bâclés » émerveillaient Stiles.

Le style de ce tatoueur n'était fin et épuré, ni brute et sauvage. En fait, il s'agissait là d'un entre-deux. Et c'était un vrai plaisir pour les yeux.

« Wow, lâcha Stiles, subjugué par ce qu'il venait de voir. »

De son côté, Scott avait commencé à avancer ses doigts vers les feuilles pour les prendre en mains et les regarder de plus près. Il le fit avec une extrême précaution, dans l'espoir de ne pas froisser les dessins et ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Derek.

Le dessin actuel que Scott tenait, représentait une magnifique tête de loup en encre noire et blanche, entourée de coquelicots oranges et rouges. Les deux couleurs contraires au noir et au blanc, ressortaient extrêmement bien et donnaient un certain relief au dessin. La tête du loup était positionnée au milieu d'un losange gris foncé, presque noir. A l'intérieur de ce losange pouvaient être vues de nombreuses petites étoiles blanches, qui donnaient l'impression de se plonger dans une véritable galaxie.

Stiles se pencha alors à côté de son meilleur ami pour regarder un autre dessin. Il tomba alors sur une tête de chat sphinx, à la peau rosée et aux yeux rouges. Le chat avait deux cornes noires sur le dessus du crâne, et deux autres cornes (plus grandes) sur ses joues. Une rose rouge trônait à droite de sa tête, entre son oreille et une de ses cornes.

Le dessin était très particulier, mais Stiles l'appréciait tout autant. Il se mordit la langue et reposa le dessin, avant de reporter son attention sur Derek. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment préoccupé par ce que faisaient les deux jeunes gens il était occupé à griffonner quelque chose sur ce qui semblait être un carnet de rendez-vous, et ne regardait même pas ceux qui se tenaient devant lui, feuilletant et admirant son travail.

Stiles soupira, cligna des yeux, avant de reposer la feuille et se passer une main sur le visage. Il finit par croiser le regard magnétique de Derek, qui avait relevé la tête, et son cœur eut un raté.

« Tu fais un boulot magnifique. Splendide. Incroyable. J'ai pas les mots en fait, murmura Stiles à l'attention du tatoueur. »

Ce dernier sembla scruter Stiles pendant un long moment, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si le jeune homme était sincère, ou s'il se foutait ouvertement de lui. Mais voyant, et surtout comprenant, que Stiles pensait réellement ce qu'il disait, Derek finit par hocher doucement la tête, de façon presque imperceptible.

« Merci. »

Stiles déglutit avec peine, et se recula légèrement pour se pencher vers son meilleur ami.

« Alors ?

\- C'est... magnifique. Mais... je ne sais pas, ce... c'est... c'est pas le style que je recherche. »

Le châtain se sentit alors terriblement gêné, espérant que les paroles de son meilleur ami n'avaient pas blessé Derek. Fort heureusement, le tatoueur haussa les épaules et se releva du siège sur lequel il s'était assis quelques secondes plus tôt.

Et pour la première fois depuis que Stiles l'avait vu, il esquissa un sourire.

« Pas de soucis. Je peux comprendre que mon style soit particulier. Que recherches-tu exactement ? lui demanda Derek d'une voix légèrement plus douce que la première fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Je cherche quelque chose d'épuré. Quelque chose qui soit vraiment fin et discret.

\- Isaac pourrait sans doute répondre à tes attentes, répondit Derek après avoir réfléchi à peine une seconde. »

Stiles, qui était redevenu silencieux, se gratta la nuque. Il savait que si le style de Derek ne correspondait pas à Scott, le « rendez-vous » allait probablement s'arrêter ici. Et Stiles savait aussi que si le rendez-vous s'arrêtait ici, il allait déjà devoir quitter ce bureau qui l'attirait tant.

Bon OK, ce n'était clairement pas le bureau qui l'attirait, mais plutôt le mec à qui il appartenait.

Ce fut alors dans un élan de désespoir, que Stiles dit surement la chose la plus stupide qui soit.

« Tu peux regarder mes tatouages ? »

Un blanc s'installa violemment dans la pièce, et Stiles sembla alors se rendre peu à peu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Derek, quant à lui, regardait le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur et légèrement interloqué. Et de son côté, Scott avait ouvert de grands yeux, mais un rictus narquois vint rapidement s'inviter sur ses lèvres.

Stiles déglutit avec peine, manquant s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, terriblement gêné.

« Euh ouais-non-si enfin heu non ! J'voulais dire, est-ce que tu peux mater-heu-reluquer, heu non, enfin je.. oh et puis merde. »

Derek avait, cette fois-ci, les yeux écarquillés et regardait Stiles comme s'il était devenu la chose la plus étrange de tout l'univers. Il finit cependant par laisser échapper un léger rire, avant de se racler la gorge. Il contourna son bureau et vint se positionner en face de Stiles, les mains dans les poches.

Le jeune homme, voyant le tatoueur si proche de lui, en eut le souffle coupé. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur musquée émaner de son corps. Derek était à peine plus grand que lui, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il le surplombait.

Stiles tenta tant bien que mal de maintenant le contact visuel avec le plus âgé, mais en vain. Les prunelles de Derek étaient électriques et remplies de défi. Impossible de soutenir un tel regard, du moins pour lui.

« Si tu veux, se contenta de répondre Derek d'une voix grave, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Euh... quoi ?

\- Tu m'as demandé si je pouvais jeter un œil à tes tatouages. Je vais le faire. »

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres et commença à paniquer en imaginant les yeux de Derek se poser sur sa peau, à l'endroit où tous ses tatouages se trouvaient. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire quelque chose de la sorte, hein ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas fermer sa bouche lorsqu'il le fallait ?! Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il se mette dans des situations incongrues ? Et puis pourquoi—

« Stiles ? Ça te dérange pas si je retourne à l'accueil ? J'aimerais vraiment rencontrer Isaac. Je te laisse avec Derek, ça te va ? »

Le châtain sentit une vague d'effroi et d'appréhension l'envahir, au fur et à mesure que Scott lui annonçait qu'il allait le laisser seul avec Derek.

Stiles lui lança un regard assassin et mima un « faux frère » avec ses lèvres, mais finit par soupirer. Il capitula. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait tenu à montrer ses tatouages à Derek. Même si... même si ses mots avaient clairement dépassé sa pensée.

Scott s'avança donc vers Derek et lui serra la main, avant de tapoter l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« A tout', mon pote. »

Stiles murmura un « ouais ouais » en prenant un soudain plaisir à fixer ses pieds, et retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que Scott fut sorti de la pièce. La panique de Stiles monta encore d'un cran lorsque le brun ferma la porte derrière lui, flanquant un sacré vide et un gros silence dans la salle.

Le fils du shérif finit par se ronger les ongles, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Derek qui était retourné à son bureau pour ranger ses dessins et croquis. Stiles trouva alors la force de prendre la parole.

« Euh... sûr que ça te dérange pas ? Parce que je peux repasser en fait, ouais je comprendrais que t'ais beaucoup de boulot, tu dois pas avoir que ça à faire de regarder les tatouages des gens qui se pointent ici. Nan vraiment, je peux revenir une prochaine fois, c'est vraiment pas grave, 'puis tu sais j'ai un peu dit ça à la va-vite, mais en fait mes tatouages sont pas ouf hein, et puis en plus je—

\- J'ai un créneau de libre. Ça ne me dérange pas de jeter un œil à tes tatouages. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux peut-être penser, j'apprécie observer les corps tatoués d'autres personnes. Parfois, cela m'inspire, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça reste plaisant à regarder. Pas par voyeurisme, mais juste parce que je trouve que les tatouages restent une forme d'art encore trop peu dévoilée. »

Stiles laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et entrouvrit la bouche. Il se mit à fixer Derek avait une intense surprise sur le visage, mais également avec une lueur d'admiration venant éclairer ses yeux.

Dieu qu'il aimait cette façon de penser.

« Assis-toi. »

Derek montra une chaise au jeune homme, qui s'exécuta rapidement. Mal dans ses baskets, Stiles se trémoussait sur son siège, ne sachant pas trop où poser son regard.

« Alors ? lui demanda Derek en s'essayant à nouveau sur sa chaise, tout en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Où as-tu été tatoué ? »

Stiles sentit un petit malaise l'envahir, mais il tenta de se reprendre rapidement.

« Mmh... Un peu partout en fait.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Aux bras. Aux jambes. Et... aux côtes. »

Le tatoueur resta impassible, avant de faire signe à Stiles de relever ses manches. Celui-ci eut un bref temps d'hésitation, mais finit par s'exécuter. Les mains tremblantes, il porta ses doigts aux bords de ses manches, et les releva, dévoilant centimètre par centimètre, sa peau nue marquée par l'encre.

Après quelques courtes secondes, Derek renifla et se releva brusquement pour faire rouler sa chaise jusqu'à se positionner devant celle où Stiles était assis. Leurs genoux s'entrechoquèrent et ce simple contact déclencha une violente série de frissons incontrôlés dans la nuque du plus jeune. Il fut obligé de prendre sur lui pour retenir un gémissement, et sentit une brusque vague de chaleur l'envahir.

C'était clair, il n'allait pas survivre.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta alors encore d'un cran lorsque les mains puissantes de Derek vint se poser sur ses deux bras. Une main sur chaque bras. Le tatoueur fit alors légèrement et très doucement pivoter les bras, prenant le temps d'admirer le fameux serpent que Stiles avait montré quelques temps plutôt à Scott. Instinctivement, Derek fit parcourir son index le long du corps du serpent, caressant alors presque l'épiderme de Stiles.

Celui-ci commençait à sincèrement avoir du mal à respirer, et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud.

Cette situation était SURRÉALISTE.

Et terriblement gênante.

Si Derek s'apercevait de l'état dans lequel il le mettait, il se taperait la honte de sa vie.

« Joli, commenta Derek en finissant finalement sa course jusqu'à l'épaule partiellement dénudée du garçon.

\- M-merci... »

Derek porta alors son attention sur le second bras, son regard croisant celui d'un tigre qui semblait prêt à bondir sur sa proie. La tête du félin était encrée en couleur sur toute l'épaule et l'avant-bras de Stiles. Les traits étaient brutes et agressifs, ce qui rendait le dessin encore plus sauvage et prenant.

Le tatoueur fit courir une fois de plus ses doigts sur les lignes imprécises et pourtant détaillées, faisant une fois de plus frissonner Stiles. Cependant et cette fois-ci, Derek le remarqua.

« T'as froid ? »

Oh non. Non, il n'avait pas froid. Si seulement Derek savait à quel point il avait chaud à cet instant présent, justement...

Stiles s'autorisa alors à soupirer bruyamment, et se dégagea de l'emprise du tatoueur, mal à l'aise.

« Non, c'est juste que... rien. »

Le plus jeune crut voir une lueur de malice éclairer les iris de Derek, mais à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, cette lueur avait disparu. Et Stiles se dit alors qu'il avait du rêver.

Les joues en feu, Stiles chercha à fuir le regard du tatoueur, et commença alors à se redresser sur sa chaise, bien décidé à quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Il voulait s'enfuir avant de faire ou de dire quelque chose de regrettable.

Parce qu'il était bien évident que si Derek continuait à lui caresser sa peau tatouée de la sorte, en le regardant ainsi, il allait clairement lui sauter dessus.

Oui, c'était bien net Stiles avait eu un coup de foudre pour ce type. Impossible de rester indifférent face au charme sauvage qu'il dégageait. Le fils du shérif ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il éprouvait un irrépressible désir envers Derek. Comme s'il était inexplicablement attiré par lui, comme un aimant. Il voulait goûter à sa peau, autant par ses doigts que par sa langue. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, il voulait...

_Oh merde._

Se rendant compte que ses pensées allaient et dérivaient bien trop loin, Stiles se secoua pour tenter de chasser tout ça de son esprit. Par tous les diables, que lui arrivait-il ?! Il ne connaissait ce tatoueur que depuis... quoi... même pas une demi-heure ? Et le voilà qui voulait déjà l'embrasser avec fougue, le plaquer contre un mur, le...

C'était incompréhensible. Et ridicule.

Les joues en feu, la nuque brûlante et les oreilles rougies, Stiles toussota et avala sa salive non sans peine. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et commença à se ronger les ongles, conscient que s'il ne fichait pas le camp IMMÉDIATEMENT, les choses allaient très mal tourner. Pour lui.

« Euh... je vais y aller ? Ouais c'est ça, j'vais y aller, murmura Stiles en se levant si brutalement de sa chaise que celle-ci manqua de tomber par terre. »

Derek se mit alors à fixer le plus jeune avec une intensité presque trop cruelle, et il pinça les lèvres en arquant un sourcil.

« Un problème ? gronda Derek en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, bien conscient du trouble qu'il créait chez son « invité ». »

Et Derek s'en amusait. Il s'amusait très clairement de la situation. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait grillé le jeune homme depuis longtemps. Il savait très bien à quoi Stiles pensait. Et le tatoueur voulait en jouer.

Ce fut alors le plus naturellement du monde, qu'il demanda au jeune Stilinski s'il voulait voir ses tatouages à son tour.

Ce à quoi Stiles avait répondu par un couinement avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand et de rougir de plus belle.

Derek se mit alors à ricaner d'un rire rauque et suave, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise devant un Stiles interloqué qui avait l'impression de se noyer.

« Mec, tu-tu fais quoi là ? balbutia Stiles en faisant de grands « non » avec ses mains.

\- Mes plus beaux tatouages sont dans mon dos.

\- Nan mais euh—laisse tomber en fait ! Je veux pas voir ça ! Enfin si-non-si-oui-c'est que... ! »

Derek ignora totalement le désarroi de Stiles, et finit par faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras. Il la déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise, avant d'attraper le bas de son tee-shirt noir et de le relever le long de son corps. Rapidement, le tatoueur se retrouva alors torse nu devant Stiles qui s'était empourpré encore plus que cela ne semblait possible.

A cet instant précis, Stiles était sûr d'une chose : s'il avait actuellement été dans un animé japonais, il se serait vidé de son sang par le nez. Il ne lui manquait d'ailleurs plus que la goutte de bave au coin de sa bouche et le tableau serait parfait.

Immobile, surpris, décontenancé, horrifié, stupéfait (et ajoutez encore tous les synonymes possibles et imaginables), Stiles restait muet devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Le corps de Derek était sculpté à la perfection. C'en était jouissif. Mais cela le rendait également jaloux en même temps. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, ses abdominaux étaient saillants, et l'on pouvait très nettement apercevoir un début du fameux « V » au creux de son ventre.

Stiles tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas trop s'attarder sur la musculature de rêve du tatoueur, mais c'était peine perdue. Ce fut bien maintenant que Stiles aurait préféré être aveugle parce qu'avec un corps comme ça devant lui, il allait lui être impossible de ne pas mater délibérément.

Derek, quant à lui, alla déposer son t-shirt au même endroit que sa chemise, et fit volte-face pour faire voir son dos à Stiles. Le jeune homme put alors apercevoir une série de tatouages « gothiques ». Au niveau de ses omoplates pouvaient être aperçus des crânes parsemés de pétales de roses rouges, et des ronces qui sortaient des orbites des crânes. Au milieu du dos naissait un magnifique triskel entouré de toiles d'araignées. Et aux creux de ses reins se trouvaient des sortes de lianes noires et rouges, s'entremêlant et finissant leur course en dessous de la ceinture de son jean.

Stiles devina alors que le tatouage devait très certainement continuer au niveau des fesses, et cette pensée le fit perdre ses moyens. Tremblant, suffoquant presque, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser s'échapper un soupir.

« Sublime... souffla-t-il de façon presque inaudible. »

Stiles crut alors voir les épaules de Derek se contracter, et ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu : cela ne fit que renforcer sa carrure de rêve, et Stiles sentit une vague de chaleur prendre un aller-simple dans son bas-ventre.

_Non, non, pas maintenant._

Le fils du shérif déglutit, et, sans réfléchir, avança ses mains vers le dos de Derek. Il hésita une demi-seconde avant de déposer le bout de ses doigts sur les contours du triskel.

La peau était douce, chaude, rassurante. Ce contact était tellement rassérénant. Tellement agréable. Stiles voulait s'y noyer, il voulait toucher, encore et encore, exploser chaque millimètre carré de peau.

Et maintenant qu'il avait commencé à toucher, dur était de s'arrêter.

Alors il continua. Il continua son exploration.

Doucement, il remonta ses doigts le long du dos de Derek jusqu'à arriver à ses épaules. Il laissa alors chacune de ses mains partir de chaque côtés du corps du plus vieux. Il se sentait au paradis. Il touchait, s'aventurait sur le corps d'un homme d'une beauté à damner.

Cependant, alors que Stiles était sur le point de faire descendre ses mains le long des bras de Derek, celui-ci se crispa brusquement et se retourna violemment. Stiles laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, et hoqueta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Derek lui avait sans ménagement emprisonné les poignets d'une seule main.

Les yeux verts du tatoueur lançaient des éclairs et brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, mais Stiles crut comprendre qu'il venait de faire la pire connerie de sa vie, et commença alors se confondre en excuses. Le châtain était terriblement gêné et avait littéralement envie de disparaître sous terre. De se transformer en souris et de se terrer dans un trou. Ou alors de devenir invisible.

Lui restait sinon encore la possibilité de changer de visage et de déménager en Australie.

Tout, du moins qu'il quittait cet endroit.

Cependant, ce qui suivit alla bien au-delà de tout ce que le jeune homme avait pu imaginer.

Derek, ne relâchant pas sa prise, commença à se pencher doucement, très doucement, vers le visage de Stiles. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant s'il rêvait ou non.

Tout son corps lui semblait bouillant et il avait l'impression que de la lave en fusion avait remplacé son sang dans ses veines. Son coeur battait furieusement à ses tempes et menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Était-ce vraiment sur le point d'arriver ? Ou se faisait-il de gros films ?

Pire encore, et si Derek se moquait ouvertement de lui ? Qu'il jouait avec lui ?

« Tu penses trop, grommela Derek en continuant à s'avancer et en fronçant les sourcils, ayant visiblement deviné les pensées du plus jeune.

\- M-Mais... »

Comment cela était-il seulement possible ? Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Derek et lui ne se connaissaient que depuis même pas une heure, et les voilà qui étaient littéralement en train de FLIRTER ?

Se pourrait-il que Derek ait eu un coup de cœur pour lui également ? Ou faisait-il ça avec tous ses clients ? Était-il juste une sorte de prédateur sexuel ? Ou alors quelqu'un qui aimait jouer avec les sentiments des autres ?

Qu'allait-il se passer, bon dieu ? Devait-il le stopper ? L'arrêter ? Tourner les talons et s'enfuir ? Ou bien succomber à son désir ? Se laisser faire ?

Trop de questions pour si peu de réponses.

C'en était insupportable.

Le temps que Stiles avait pris pour réfléchir, avait laissé à Derek l'opportunité de s'approcher encore et encore du visage de Stiles. Désormais, seulement quelques petits centimètres séparaient leurs visages, et Stiles pouvait très nettement sentir le souffle chaud et parfumé de Derek contre ses lèvres.

Il cligna une fois de plus des paupières. Une partie de lui espérait rêver, pendant que l'autre espérait que tout cela soit réellement en train d'arriver.

Mais à quel moment la situation avait-elle dérapé ? Au moment où Stiles avait demandé à Derek s'il pouvait jeter un œil à ses tatouages ? Pourtant, tout bien réfléchi, la situation n'avait rien eu d'incongru. Demander à un tatoueur de regarder les dessins encrés dans sa peau, n'avait rien de vraiment déplacé.

Et pourtant.

Stiles avait vraiment la seule et unique impression que tout cela avait été de sa faute et que c'était lui et UNIQUEMENT lui, qui avait fini par faire agir Derek de la sorte.

Et Stiles n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Quelque chose en lui hurlait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller dans son lit avec une érection du tonnerre.

Mais lorsque les lèvres, rêches et douces à la fois, de Derek se posèrent sur les siennes, Stiles capitula. Il fit valser toutes ses pensées, tous ses doutes, et abandonna les dernières bribes de lucidité qui lui restaient.

D'abord hésitant, Stiles ne réagit pas vraiment au baiser. Il ne bougea pas les lèvres, se contentant de rester immobile, savourant le goût de la bouche du tatoueur contre la sienne. Mais lorsque Derek libéra enfin ses poignets et qu'il vint passer ses mains sur ses épaules, le fils du shérif prit alors l'initiative d'aller plaquer une de ses mains sur la nuque de Derek pour approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement surpris, et Stiles sentit un sourire se former contre ses lèvres.

Le plus âgé fit alors glisser ses mains des épaules de Stiles, jusqu'à les encrer fermement dans le creux de ses reins. D'une brève pression, il fit en sorte que le corps de Stiles vienne se presser contre le sien. Et étant donné que Derek était torse nu, Stiles pouvait très distinctement sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de l'artiste.

Ce fut à cet instant que la température dans la pièce monta d'un cran.

Derek commença à quémander l'accès complet à la bouche du châtain, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Stiles accepta l'offrande et, dans un murmure de plaisir, sentir le baiser s'approfondir.

Le tatoueur commença alors à faire reculer Stiles, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le corps de ce dernier ne s'entrechoque avec le rebord du bureau. Derek se détacha alors de son amant, et, d'un bref revers de main, envoya valser les ustensiles et crayons qui y trônaient encore il y a quelques secondes.

Stiles lui lança alors un regard surpris, haletant.

« Mais ? C'est précieux quand même ce genre de tr— »

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il revint à la charge, plaquant à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles, tout en le faisant s'asseoir sur le bureau désormais complètement accessible.

Les doigts de Stiles parcouraient la peau nue du torse de Derek, se délectant de la moindre partie nouvelle qu'il découvrait. Puis, il remonta une de ses mains dans la nuque du plus vieux, venant tirer sur quelques-unes des mèches de cheveux ébène de Derek, le décoiffant légèrement au passage.

Le concerné étouffa un grognement satisfait contre la bouche de Stiles, ce qui encouragea celui-ci à continuer. De son autre main, il descendit ses doigts jusqu'à la ceinture du jean du Derek, traçant avec une lenteur provocatrice, le V de son bas-ventre.

Derek quitta alors la bouche de Stiles pour venir déposer une série de baisers et de frôlements sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. Le fils du shérif rejeta alors la tête en arrière en maugréant et en maudissant la chaleur qui s'accentuait toujours plus dans son entrejambe, le faisant commencer à se sentir extrêmement à l'étroit dans son boxer.

Ce mec l'excitait. Et c'était le cas de le dire.

Le silence du bureau n'était désormais qu'entrecoupé par les souffles rauques des deux hommes, ainsi que des gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs gorges. Leurs mains étaient hasardeuses, s'aventurant à droite et à gauche. Leurs gestes étaient imprécis, parfois maladroits, guidés par le désir et la soif d'assouvir le feu ardent qui brûlait en eux.

Ils se désiraient mutuellement, et c'en était jouissif, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Cependant, au moment où les mains de Derek avaient commencé à s'aventurer sous le tee-shirt de Stiles dans l'unique but de le lui ôter, un "toc-toc' retentit à la porte du bureau.

Les deux amants sursautèrent de concert, et Derek s'arracha à Stiles en se remettant les cheveux en ordre. Il se racla la gorge et pris la parole.

« Une seconde, grogna-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Dans un élan de panique, Stiles avait sauté du bureau et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, pendant que la peur faisait battre frénétiquement son cœur.

Derek, quant à lui, avait attrapé son tee-shirt et l'avait renfilé sans demander son reste, tentant lui aussi de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et de ses gestes.

Stiles, de son côté, avait remis son pull et s'était emmitouflé dedans, mort d'embarras. Les joues encore écarlates et le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il vit, impuissant, Derek aller ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, les deux hommes découvrirent un Scott surpris et qui ne semblait pas tout comprendre, à part le fait qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il avait apparemment interrompu quelque chose.

La stupeur passée, Scott jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, puis à son meilleur ami. Et s'il vit leurs cheveux en bataille et leur visage rougis, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Scott se contenta de s'avancer légèrement dans l'encadrement de la porte, et sourit à Stiles.

« Tu viens, mon pote ? »

Stiles eut un bref temps de réaction, mais hocha finalement la tête et quitta la pièce comme un voleur, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Derek.

Une fois que les deux amis eurent quitté le bureau, Stiles se tourna vers Scott et se mit à maugréer dans sa barbe.

« Scott, je te jure, des fois je te déteste. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, visiblement à côté de la plaque.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Arrête, c'était sympa de venir dans ce salon, et puis finalement je— »

Remarquant que Stiles ne l'écoutait ABSOLUMENT pas, Scott décida de garder sa bouche fermée jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent revenus à l'accueil. Lydia leur sourit, et lança un regard appuyé à Stiles.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec Derek ? Vous avez fait un peu connaissance ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à l'attention de Stiles. »

Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer, et secoua un peu trop rapidement la tête.

« Euh ouais, ouais ouais.

\- Ton ami a finalement pris rendez-vous avec Isaac pour son tatouage, l'informa la secrétaire d'une voix amicale.

\- C'est... cool. »

Scott avait bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, or il était incapable de dire quoi.

« Mec, t'es sûr que ça va ? le questionna Scott, décontenancé.

\- Oui ! répondit Stiles un peu (beaucoup) trop rapidement. »

Indécis, Scott haussa les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de saluer Isaac et Lydia.

Stiles, lui, était partagé entre l'envie de partir et l'envie de retourner fissa dans le bureau de Derek. Juste pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Et Stiles maudit Scott une fois de plus.

Cependant et sans s'en être vraiment rendu compte, Stiles était arrivé dehors. L'air froid lui claqua au visage et sembla lui remettre les idées en place. Il frissonna et serra son pull contre lui, l'air un peu sonné.

Peu à peu, tout lui revenait et il commençait à réaliser. Il hésitait entre penser qu'il avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie, ou qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme soupira, son souffle formant un nuage de buée, avant de renifler et de planter son regard whisky dans celui de Scott.

« T'as trouvé ton bonheur finalement ?

\- Ouais ! Isaac est super cool, et son style me correspond vraiment ! J'ai rendez-vous le 13 Janvier, j'ai vraiment hâte ! »

Stiles ne répondit rien, s'étant déjà de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait, encore et encore, au contact chaud et rassurant de la peau de Derek contre la sienne. Il avait envie de retourner à l'intérieur du Wild Ink, pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

Ce mec lui faisait perdre la tête.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Stiles souffla, et lança les clefs de sa Jeep dans les mains de son meilleur ami.

« Tu conduis.

\- Hein, mais tu—

\- TU. CONDUIS. »

La voix autoritaire de Stiles fit se décider Scott, qui, déboussolé, pris cependant le volant de la voiture. Stiles en avait presque le cœur déchiré de devoir quitter le Wild Ink sans même avoir le numéro de Derek.

Evidemment, il pourrait repasser quand il le souhaitait : le salon n'était pas si loin de chez lui. Mais... s'il revenait uniquement pour voir Derek, cela pourrait vite sembler suspect. De plus, est-ce que Derek acceptera-t-il seulement de le revoir ?

Et si pour le tatoueur, tout cela n'avait été qu'une grossière erreur ? Qu'il avait juste voulu assouvir une sorte de « pulsion » et qu'il ne ressentait en réalité rien pour Stiles ? Était-il seulement possible de ressentir quelque chose pour une personne que nous n'avons vu que pendant quelques dizaines de minutes ?

Stiles était perdu. Complètement, totalement, définitivement perdu. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Assis au siège passager de la Jeep, le jeune homme fixait l'horizon qui défilait devant ses yeux. Cette journée avait pris un tournant si inattendu que lui-même ne savait pas si tout cela avait été réel ou si son cerveau détraqué avait tout simplement tout inventé.

Cependant, au moment où Stiles était sur le point de se mettre à somnoler, bercé par les mouvements réguliers du véhicule, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il sursauta presque et en sortit son mobile, l'allumant et appuyant sur l'écran qui affichait qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message.

_« De : INCONNU_

_A : STILES_

_Salut. J'ai récupéré ton numéro dans les carnets de note des clients réguliers du salon. Appelle-moi ? – Derek. »_

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant s'il rêvait.

Mais non.

Derek avait carrément pris la peine de récupérer son numéro de portable dans les archives des clients du Wild Ink, et lui avait envoyé un SMS.

A lui. Stiles Stilinski.

Un sourire béat naquit sur ses lèvres, et Stiles se repositionna correctement sur son siège, l'esprit léger.

Il s'était souvent fait tatouer la peau. Mais s'encrer dans la peau une personne, ça, il ne l'avait encore jamais expérimenté.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilàààà ;w; C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je m'excuse des potentielles fautes d'orthographe ^^'

Avant que l'on me demande : non, il n'y aura pas de suite à cet OS. Tout comme tous mes autres OS à venir d'ailleurs ! Ils seront tous indépendants et sans suites !

Des bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain OS !


End file.
